(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to focal plane shutters and optical device using same.
(ii) Related Art
A focal plane shutter is equipped with a set member for moving a drive member, which drives blades, from a terminal position to a start position (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-31513). Also, there is a focal plane shutter equipped with a brake member in light of prevention of bounding of the drive member (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-21947). The brake member has a function to prevent the drive member moved from the start position to the terminal position from bounding at the terminal position by the abutment of the brake member with the drive member.
The drive member is moved to the start position after the brake member is moved away from the drive member, whereby the movement of the drive member from the terminal position to the start position is performed. The set member is provided with a portion for abutting and moving the brake member away from the drive member and a portion for abutting and moving the drive member to the start position, and the portions are separately provided. Thus, a structure of the set member is complicated and increased in size, and the focal plane shutter is also increased in size.